Tyrone Williams
Early Life Little is known about Tyrone's childhood up until his late high schooling with Jamal. He graduated early at 16, he then transferred to UCLA and completed a 4 year degree in Criminal Justice. After graduating from college in late 2008, he served in the United States Army until in 2013 where he was transferred to the LAPD SWAT division. Although little is known about Tyrone's actual childhood years, Jamal claims to have knowing him since "middle school". But does not have a clear indication of where exactly he came from. He retired from the LAPD SWAT division early, and he had no plans of returning to the military. Personality He is a man with a cunning self esteem, he belives to have "seen it all" throughout his years in the army and FBI. He even has ties with the government and he has helped them along with betraying them on multiple instances while working for them. He does have feelings for Jamal after doing several missions with him, and being he only friend as a child has inspired him to stick with Jamal throughout the even most stressful missions. SecuroServ (2016-Present) In late 2016, Tyrone buys an Office Garage to store his stolen vehicles for them to be bought by potential buyers and serviced by the corrupt SecuroServ Government Company As of early 2017, Tyrone has sold over 200 Import/Export Vehicles 2014 Animecon Shootings In late 2014, a mysterious caller threatens to end the lives of both Jamal and Tyrone if they do not complete his request, that they will both be excuted. At first Tyrone dismisses it as a "prank" however the other threats the caller made soon begin to occur slowly and both Tyrone and Jamal are forced to execute multiple targets at a local Anime/Manga Convention in eastern Los Angeles. The 2 storm the building armed with Combat Machine Gun's and Shotguns. The two then begin to kill the assigned targets before escaping after the local LAPD is called and they barely escape without the police finding them. After the crazy incident, the mysterious donor donates $1 million dollars to both Tyrone and Jamal's Bank accounts. Altough Tyrone has tried to re-contact the caller, the number never goes through the line and the only thing that can be heard is a "buzzing sound" Tyrone and Jamal then lay low for a while. The Heists Storyline (2016-2017) After nearly 2 years of laying low and Tyrone eventually retiring from the LAPD SWAT division, Tyrone and Jamal become in contact with a hacker known as Lester Crest. Lester then begins to talk plans with them about a potential "Small Job" they could complete for some easy cash, obviously the duo agree and then carry out some minor set up missions for the job. (Stealing a Armored Sedan) The Fleeca Job After Tyrone and Jamal storm the first bank, they quickly saw through the steel vault and drive away stealing a successful $102,000 Dollars before a helicopter escort picks them up at a local getaway location. Jamal meets a local meth dealer going under the surname of "Jocey" that agrees to join them in another heist The Prison Break After they gain the trust of Lester. (Past first Heist) Lester creates them another plan to escort a high value prisoner from the local High Security Lockup. Going under the name of "Rashcovsky" he was a Russian Billionare that was taken to a high security prison for accounts of murder in the east coast of the United States. During the raid in the prison, Jocey Tyrone and Jamal rush through dozens of police officers and SWAT officers before making it to Rashcovsky, they then drag him into a nearby parked Riot Control Van and then escort out of the prison before making they're way to a local airfield and escaping via a propeller plane. Rashcovsky flies back to Russia and the trio parachute out and land at a shoreside 34 miles from Los Angeles. However Lester was charged for DDOSS by the LAPD and was arrested for 4 months so the trio was forced to find another Heist planner. They all recieved payments of $124,500 The Humane Labs Raid Before the initial raid Tyrone meets a vago's street gang lord who agrees with the heist planning, and goes under the name of "Rainbow" An former FBI agent with Tyrone contacts him about a potential job, Tyrone agrees and he also brings along Jamal Jocey and Rainbow. The Agent is known simply as "Agent 14" they then plan an attack on a Government Labortory to steal Date for the FBI and CIA to research. During the early morning hours, the team meet at a beach near the lab while half of the team sneaks in and steals the data while the other kill ground targets with a attack helicopter. After Jocey and Rainbow steal the remaining data they come on shore and meet up with Tyrone and Jamal, before leaving and eventually handing the data to a CIA agent whom of which is unknown. They are each payed $200,000 for the work they did. About 3 weeks after the Raid, they do a small time job for a mentally ill redneck, but they were not payed for the actions they did. Instead they were given discounts on several vehicles on the Military Websites. The Pacific Standard Job The team meets up with Lester after he was bailed out of prison by Jocey, Lester then describes them a opportunity for the biggest job of all time (For the Crew) Lester then set's up a board of plans to bring down one of the largest bank's in the country and become Criminal Masterminds. Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow agree and begin a series of Stressful and dangerous Set up missions in order to bring the big one down. They steal thermal charges and Military hardware for this job as the gates guarding the money is under extreme protection and security. After completing the set-ups the the four men make the trip to the bank, they kill all of the security guards and Jocey places the Thermal Charges on the gates. After the charges break open the gates Joecy and Rainbow take about $4,500,000 and re-group with the other two. However Jamal accidentally shoots one of the hostages and the alarm is raised meaning that the United States National Guard was on their way to the bank. The team then exit the bank and are surrounded by the LAPD, SWAT Officials, and the United States Armed Forces. The team make there way through dozens of soldiers cops and counter terrorists. During the Heist Jocey is shot in the arm, and drops cash throughout the job. The Team make it to the bikes they stole earlier before heading to a disclosed mountain location, but at the cost of being chased by Military Heliopters and SWAT vans. The team then drive off the mountain and get into a boat, where they escape with a total of $4,234,993 Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow then celebrate, bringing the Heist's to an end... The Nico Virus Epidemic (Mid-2017) After completing the heists and laying low for a couple of months, Tyrone and Jamal are caught by the FBI for the connections of breaking Russian prisoner Rashcovsky out of the nearby prison and are charged for robbery and taken for interrogation. However since Tyrone had other connections with the FBI prior to the prison break they offered him a deal in which he could serve a lifetime in prison or tag along with three other agents to investigate a Biological attack in the suburban area of Tokyo japan, Tyrone agrees and then selects Jamal to be his partner for the job. Nico-11764 After Jamal is chosen as Tyrone's partner he is also assisted by fellow U.S agent Leon Scott Kennedy, a biological expert with prior knowledge to bio-terrorism in past years. They are also welcomed by another FBI recruit who is recruited for the investigation. The group of four are escorted to a remote military base about 12 miles from Tokyo to stock up on supplies and weapons for the actual investigation. To their surprise the entire city of Tokyo had been evacuated and closed off by the Japan National Guard and the United States Government. A National Guard soldier has escorted the team from the military base to the military border around the city and dropped them off via a jeep. The team are tasked to find a teenage girl with connections to the actual strain of the virus and cure in her DNA, however the virus was building up over time so the team didn't have much time before she became infected. The Hospital After crossing the border and entering the lifeless city the team wonder the anarchy ridden streets and encounter hundreds of infected zombies and other biological mutations that try and attack the team but fail as they are killed by Tyrone and Leon. After about 4 miles of walking they discover an abandoned hospital in which the radio transmitters from outside the border were describing that the hospital was the location of the girl, the team enter the hospital killing any mutated creatures they encounter and eventually find the girl on a medical bed with red umbrella logo's all around the room. Tyrone and Leon then take the unconscious girl and bring her to a safer room in the hospital. leon and jamal then question her about the start of the virus and it's original cause. The girl then described how he was kidnapped by "Men wearing lab coats with umbrella logos on them" The team found her name was "Nico yazawa" and escorted her out of the hospital. Umbrella's Purpose After noticing the large amount of Umbrella logo's and dialogue from Nico the team started to realize the real purpose of the virus, Umbrella Corporation was trying to create a super-human ability but accidentally created zombies that broke out of the laboratories near the Tokyo Mountain area. The zombies then broke into the city and slowly took over with the collapse of the Tokyo Police Dept and the Tokyo Fire Department. The team then headed away from the hospital, before stopping to see a large figure in the distance, the figure appeared to have a large object in it's right hand and a tentacle like object coming out of it's left hand. On the further inspection it turned out to be the Nemesis T-type, a biological super mutant created by umbrella to stop to kill the remaining survivors of the FBI The team loaded all of the ammunition they had into the nemesis but succeeded in barely making it flinch. The nemesis then grabs and chokes the recruit and within seconds the creature brutally snaps the poor recruit's neck killing him instantly. after the recruit's sudden death the remaining two Jamal and Leon wondered where Tyrone had gone, but within seconds they realized what he had done. The fall of Umbrella After Leon and Jamal distract the Nemesis Tyrone turns out to have found a abandoned Military Helicopter and shoots seven hellfire missiles at the Nemesis ripping off it's upper torso and killing it in seconds. Tyrone then picks up the remaining team along with Nico, and fly back to the Military base safely and Nico Yazawa is taken to a local medical center outside of Tokyo. A Missile fired by the United States Armed Forces then destroys the remaining part of the city and all mutations and creatures are killed in the blast zone The FBI then investigate the claims of Tyrone and Jamal and blame Umbrella for the incident and Umbrella is finished for good, the former members were ether killed or sentenced to life in prison. About a month after the incident a funeral is made for the recruit and all remaining three men attend it. Tyrone, Jamal and Leon are then paid by the FBI and awarded heroes for the job they did, leon then leaves to France for a vacation and Tyrone and Jamal and awarded with Military hardware, Tyrone obtains a Apache, and Jamal claims a offload 4x4 Military Jeep. The Doomsday Plan (Holiday 2017) About six months after the Tokyo Destruction incident, Tyrone and Jamal are again recruited by the FBI to investigate a possible doomsday scenario planner in the name of Avon Hertz, a billionaire with a dysfunctional AI who claimed to see a future of "AI and Avon", the two were tasked with multiple set-up missions to bring down this giant idiot of a human being, and of course they are going to get payed for the actions they acomplish. Tank Hijack Tyrone and Jamal sneak into a terrorist controlled region of Verona beach, about 77 miles way from Los Angeles to steal a Military grade Tank to be used in the finale of the doomsday scenario and bring an end to Avon's AI. The two kill all men in the area and take the tank to Tyrone's lockup Operation Agent 14 The FBI quickly learn that agent 14 was kidnapped and had info of the whereabouts of Avon, so Tyrone and Jamal were tasked with saving him and bringing him alive. Tyrone and Jamal then make they're way to a AI controlled zone of Avon and kill all AI guards before reaching Agent 14's location. After rescuing Agent 14 Tyrone and Jamal are confronted by enemies wearing Ballistic armor from head to toe, Tyrone and Jamal eventually gun them down and bring Agent 14 back to the FBI building in downtown Los Angeles.